Myfanwy
by Mad-Like-A-Hatter
Summary: “Isn’t that your pterodactyl?” Gwen asked, pointing up at the dinosaur that was circling overhead. I don't really know how to summarize this...just look inside


**Right, so I bought "Everything Changes" off iTunes tonight, and this popped into my head when they showed Myfanwy on the screen at the end… just a one-shot from a sleep deprived mind. Nothing too special; although feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Summary: **I don't really know how to summarize this… Myfanwy gets loose, phone calls and chaos ensue.

**Spoilers: **Everything Changes and an allusion to something from Fragments.

**Rating: **K+ for a teensy bit of swearing.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood is the property of RTD and the BBC. None of the ideas expressed are mine, they are the sole property of Luthor and Ferdinand—the three foot tall aliens under my desk. They allow me to use their ideas in exchange for all the dust bunnies they can eat.

**For now, it's just called "Myfanwy". Title suggestions are welcome. **

**xXxXx**

"Isn't that your pterodactyl?" Gwen asked, pointing up at the dinosaur that was circling overhead. Jack groaned, running a hand over his face.

"Damn it," he swore, pulling out his cell phone. "Ianto!"

"_Blame Owen," _

"_I didn't do anything! I just—it was your bloody fault for nearly knocking me over!" _Gwen's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Gwen! Where are you?" _Rhys asked.

"I'm at work Rhys," Gwen sighed, walking towards the other end of the roof.

"_Look out the window!" _He shouted. _"There's this—this thing flying overhead! Looks like a dinosaur!" _

"_I did not knock you over," _Ianto countered. "_You tripped." _

"Take me off speaker phone."

"Rhys, what are you going on about? Are you pissed or something?"

"_Look out the window you can't miss it!" _

"_Will you two stop fighting! Ianto pushed past Owen who lost his balance and went flying into the console," _Tosh explained.

"Rhys I am looking out the window and I don't see anything." Gwen sighed, walking back in the other direction.

"_How can you miss it!" _

"Look, stop fighting so we can actually catch her." Jack started pacing, running straight into Gwen and sending them both flying, their phones clattered to the roof.

"_Hello?" _

"_Gwen?" _

"Her?" Gwen asked, reaching for her phone.

"Myfanwy," Jack explained.

"My girl?"

"Ianto picked it." Jack explained. "Technically it's his pterodactyl but it'd be a little hard to hide her in his flat."

"Oh. Well, of course," Gwen shook her head a little. "Look Rhys, I'll have to call you back."

"_Gwen?" _

"Damn, wrong phone," she swore.

"I can't leave you guys alone for five minutes can I?" Jack sighed. "Alright, Ianto, grab some chocolate, Tosh, open up the roof, and Owen—don't touch anything. Gwen and I'll keep an eye on her."

"_Who the hell is this?' _

"Who the hell is this?" Jack demanded.

"That's my boyfriend," Gwen sighed, grabbing her phone from Jack. "Rhys I'm going to have to call you back."

"Ianto, chocolate, Tosh, roof, Owen, stay put."

"_Do we still not have a dinosaur net?" _Ianto asked.

"Ianto don't even start with that," Jack warned.

"_But Gwen I'm telling you!" _

"Start with what?" Gwen asked, curious. "Goodbye Rhys,"

"_All I'm saying is Torchwood 1 would have had one," _

"Drop it Ianto. Just grab the damn chocolate and meet us up on the roof." Jack rolled his eyes. "Ianto thinks we should have a dinosaur net."

"Why don't you?"

"Because we don't get that many dinosaurs through the rift."

"Why?

"I don't know."

"_Gwen!" _

"Rhys I'll call you back." Gwen snapped her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket.

"_If we had a dinosaur net—" _

"_Yeah, if we had a dinosaur net we could catch all those pterodactyls that come flying through," _Owen scoffed.

"Kids," Jack warned.

"_Yes Dad," _Owen quipped.

"Let's go!" Jack ordered, snapping is phone shut. "God, so hard to find good help these days," he sighed shaking his head. "Oh well, let's go. We have ourselves a pterodactyl to catch!"

**Love it? Hate it? Want to torch it? Let me know via review! **


End file.
